


Eoghan's Origins

by enansaal (shikasori)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gay Sex, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rating May Change, Will become more explicit, Will definitely be adding more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikasori/pseuds/enansaal
Summary: The story of how Eoghan Bryce Cousland managed to survive the Fifth Blight.
Relationships: Alistair/Morrigan, Anora Mac Tir/Male Warden, Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir, Zevran Arainai/Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Isabela/Male Warden, Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 4





	Eoghan's Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fiction in a long time, so please forgive any errors. I've been meaning to write something Dragon Age fandom-related for a few years, but have never found the inspiration or the will to do it until now. somniumviatordiem has kindly agreed to be my beta/editor. I'll get the most of the editing done beforehand but just to give a fair warning (and I hope it doesn't happen): the chapters may change slightly from time to time after they've been posted, but they won't have changed majorly. I'll be adding to the tags as I go along, things will get very spicy indeed. 
> 
> I intend to match a lot of the dialogue in Origins, because essentially it is the same story! I'm just adding in extra parts, feelings and delving into the scenes a bit more, the with exception of the fight scenes (I'll do my best with them though!). 
> 
> I'm not sure if all the chapters will be 5k words plus, but I imagine they'll be at the very minimum 1k plus.

_"For generations, the noble Cousland family, the rulers of the teyrnir of Highever, earned the loyalty of their people through justice and temperance- are you listening boy? Come now, this is your family's history!" Aldous, tapped the child, no older than 12, on the head with the end of a rolled-up scroll, no longer in its case._   
  
_Startled, the lad shifted, head snapping up from the oak desk, where it was pressed against the varnished wood, toward the direction of the disapproving voice in front of him. Stifling a yawn against the back of his palm, he knew not to speak yet, the lecture wasn't over. His cognac eyes strained as they remained open, glossing over with tears as he forced himself to yawn without opening his mouth widely._   
  
_"What would your mother and father think if they saw you like this? Let me tell you what they'd think boy; they would see you so worn out from your target practice and decide that-"_   
  
_"That maybe I should just avoid studies altogether and focus on wielding blades instead?" The boy interrupted, coolly leaning back in the oak chair, knowing there wouldn't be a legitimate severe punishment._   
  
_"Such cheek- no!" Aldous did so hate being interrupted "They would come to me for advice and I would wholeheartedly recommend you forego your physical training altogether, time and time again I'll say it, a young mind-"_   
  
_"Can't we just skip the speech and agree to disagree?" the young man let his head drop back against the chair, it supported his head just enough, a loud sigh of exasperation followed._   
  
_"I think not, young man! A learned child is a blessing upon his parents and onto the Maker. So you shall learn your family's history" Aldous turned on his heels and trudged back to the chalkboard to pick up a stub of white chalk. He tapped it repeatedly against the board where a quote was written in thick cursive "what does this say?"_   
  
_With a heavy sigh, like it took much effort, the young lad let his head flop back to its usual position. With a deadpan expression and monotonous tone, he quoted "a Cousland always does their duty" he pursed his lips when he finished speaking, his hands slipping off the desk and folding across his chest._   
  
_"That's correct lad!" Aldous puffed out his chest and proudly held the hand holding the chalk over his heart "duty, justice, temperance. Those three words, you should never forget-"_   
  
_The sexagenarian was interrupted again, however not by the boy in the chair in front of him, but by the older boy of similar appearance that rushed in without knocking, brandishing a small rod with a fishing net hooked in a loop at the end in his fist tightly, wailing it about like it was attached to his arm permanently. "Eoghan! Father says we can hunt toads in the water gardens! But we can only find them until half-light, come on!"_   
  
_Aldous sighed in defeat, knowing the lesson was well and truly over now that the brothers were united. "Fergus, you make sure you be careful and watch you don't fall in the reeds" he began stacking the books so they could be put away for another day. "And both of you; remember to free the defenceless creatures once you've caught them. Though the lands suffer a thousand wrongs, the Maker yet notices the smallest of deeds" he reminded them, unable to help a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as he watched them run out with their hands clasped together after thanking the old tutor with a promise that they wouldn't hurt them._

* * *

Eoghan awoke to the sound of a rap on the door, eyes darting open, the usual groggy feeling set in immediately. Ever since he had started enjoying alcohol socially, his sleep patterns were erratic. He found he woke up with a heavy head, a feeling of confusion and dry eyes like he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all. The feeling usually dissipated after ten or so minutes, but the older he got, the longer the grogginess lasted.  
  
He could still recall his first drink, how it burned at the back of his throat and warmed his face. At the tender age of sixteen, Fergas and his father welcomed him to the forays of adulthood. They were touring the second wine cellar and their father had allowed them a tipple of sherry each. Nothing he had tasted since had been quite as good as that first sip.  
  
As he waited for the uncomfortable post-sleep feeling to pass, Eoghan turned over from his back to his left side, facing the door that someone knocked on, his hand tucked comfortably under the pillow where his head lay. He beckoned them in, stifling a yawn, pushing the bottom of his right palm into his eye socket, twisting gently from side to side.  
  
An elvhen chambermaid entered, closing the door behind her with a soft click, head bowed as she walked in, footsteps soft and voice even softer “good afternoon my Lord”. She commenced her morning duties; emptying the chamber pot, drawing back the curtains, opening the windows and preparing Eoghan’s outfit for the day.  
  
Meanwhile, Eoghan barely moved except for untucking his leg from the plush duvet that covered his naked body. “I suppose it’s time for me to get up?” his voice still thick with sleep and rough from the previous night of drinking.  
  
“It is past noon, it might be wise” her voice strained as she reached up high to dust above the curtain rail with a feather duster “it is an important day, and his Lordship has a highly important guest, though I am not privy to their name. Your father wishes to see you as soon as possible”. She tucked a hair behind her ear as she approached the bed. “Your clothes are hung up on the wardrobe, my Lord. Are you hungry?”  
  
He stretched as she spoke; arm above his head, barely catching what she said: “no, thank you, Neva”. Ignoring the dull pain in his lower back, Eoghan forced himself to sit up and push his hair away from his eyes. He did not have the strength to keep his back straight, as he looked around his bedroom now filled with light. _An important day, indeed._ Perhaps he should not have stayed up so late with Ser Gilmore. She took her leave with another bow and left him to his devices.  
  
He grasped his bicep as he looked toward the window, brows furrowed as the sun rays lit up his face. He would have to bid goodbye to his only brother, who was his best friend, and his father, with no telling if they would return. His stomach turned at the thought of not seeing them again. _Life doesn’t stop just because you’re unhappy with the way it’s going_. He had overheard his mother say that to Fergus a few years ago when they had almost lost Oriana during the birth of Oren and it stuck with him, always in the back of his mind. Their situations were similar; Fergus almost lost his wife and now Eoghan could lose his brother and father. Over recent weeks he had experienced dreams of their childhood adventures, and he knew it was because of today. It felt like the whole castle was on edge, the staff avoided eye contact, they no longer lingering around for further conversation. Even last night, Ser Gilmore invited him to drink; he had never done that before. They managed to talk so much without actually really saying anything.  
  
If it was past noon then he was too late for breakfast, but hunger gnawed at him like an angry beast. He needed something greasy. If he asked nicely he was sure Nan would whip him up something special. With that in mind, he decided he needed to bathe, dress and then make an appearance. He didn’t like bathing; he often compared it to swimming in a dirty lake, so he cleaned himself as quickly as possible but made sure to pay special attention to areas he sweated the most. Blinking at the sight of his soft prick nestled amongst short black curls, he considered pleasuring himself but decided he would save it until later when we could take his time; he was much too tired now to enjoy it. After rinsing the soap out of his thinning brown hair for the second time, he stood up and stepped out, the water sloshing around in the tub and spilling slightly over the edges. Without a care, he padded wet feet across the cold floor, the wood creaking under the weight of his steps. He took a towel off its hook and stood in front of a mirror as he pat his fair skin dry. He knew how fortunate he was to have lived a comfortable life, never wanted for anything. As the youngest, he was treated differently to Fergus, even as an adult he knew his parents enabled his habits, habits that he didn’t necessarily consider to be bad ones. He was incredibly lucky and he truly believed he didn’t take his luxuries for granted.  
  
When they were younger, he watched Fergus train as a warrior and he knew immediately that the life of a warrior didn’t resonate with him. He had always been the faster out of them and he knew he had great aim. His father saw this in him and decided to let him train as a rogue, which wasn’t common in their family history. Eoghan excelled at duel-wield blade handling, but in the end, he decided to specialise in archery as soon as he could. He enjoyed the feeling of viewing the field from afar, striking with precision into targets.  
  
Drying his chest and the body hair that covered him, he looked at his pecs and stomach and thanked the Maker for his triweekly training; he wouldn’t be as lean as he was without it. Under a layer of fat, likely down to the amount of alcohol he consumed, he could see the outline of his abs. If he worked harder, he knew they could become more prominent. He brought the now damp towel up to his head to towel-dry his hair, closing his eyes as he rubbed quickly.  
  
Eoghan dropped the towel haphazardly and pat his curling hair down with his large hands as he leaned close to the mirror to examine his face. Much to his dismay, and no matter how often he mentioned it in prayers to the Maker, his crow’s feet were becoming much more obvious. He tapped the corner of his right eye and stretched the skin there, the wrinkles disappeared until he let go, unable to help the tired sigh that escaped his lips. He could see the beginnings of laughter lines around the corners of his lips underneath his stubble and each week he found more greying hair, he had even noticed wiry grey public hairs around his cock. There was no hiding it now; he was two winters away from thirty. He had grown a beard to appear more mature, and to win a bet against Fergus over ten winters ago. However now it had the unfortunate effect of making him look older than he preferred. On the other hand, if he shaved clean to the grain, he feared even more wrinkles would be on show and he didn’t like the idea of that either. Every day he looked more and more like his father and whilst he loved the man dearly, he did not age gracefully and it wasn’t a look Eoghan wanted for himself.  
  
Turning away from the mirror, he cast his thoughts to his parents. They were being especially vexing lately, talking of marriage and betrothals and ideal partners. Eoghan often argued that as Oren was already nine winters old and his dear sister-in-law Oriana had hoped to bear more children, there was simply no need for him to marry and conceive children of his own. He loved his nephew and would gladly harm anyone who hurt him, but he had no desire to raise a child himself and he certainly had no desires to marry. He was happy for Fergus and he adored the fact that the older man loved his married life. However, the more he watched the little family, the more he knew that lifestyle wasn’t suited to him. He enjoyed drinking, sex and wicked grace far too much to consider giving it up for a child.  
  
Two of those things he could easily replace with more family-friendly habits, that much was true, but frequent sex? There was no way he could give that up. Fergus had already discussed how much his sex life with his wife changed once Oren was born, Eoghan could clearly remember how sick he felt at the thought of not getting that pleasure so regularly.  
  
Fergus strongly believed that the reason why his little brother rejected the idea of married life so quickly was down to the fact his sexual desires weren’t limited to women. His preferred and frequent sexual partners were men, and that was why he couldn’t settle down to produce heirs. Eoghan always denied that was the case and Fergus always dropped the matter when his brother’s brows frowned so much they became one long thick brown eyebrow, that one was of the facial features he had inherited from their mother.  
  
Eoghan efficiently dressed into his highever weave doublet, dark samite ankle banded trousers and great bear leather boots that reached the middle of his calves. He enjoyed looking his best, but since today was a very important day, even if he was technically late, he needed to look his very best. So after careful consideration, he decided he needed to trim his beard, tend to his nasal hair and re-shape his eyebrows before making his late appearance. He was certain he could recall Lady Landra was visiting soon and he didn’t want to appear unruly if that visit included today, perhaps he wouldn’t be going to bed alone tonight if sweet Dairren was accompanying her. They always did have a good time whenever they were together, even if the younger man was a little too quick to finish for Eoghan’s liking.  
  
By the time Eoghan was ready, he guessed it was approaching mid-afternoon, so he left his chambers and made his way down to the main hall. As he passed by guards and servants they bowed and muttered their greeting, as usual, Eoghan had been hearing it for so long he paid no attention to it now. If he spent time with each individual who wished him a good afternoon and called him My Lord, he wouldn’t have enough time in the day to get anything done.  
  
As he approached the door he overheard a very familiar nasally toned voice “…and we fought Orlesians, not… monsters”. He heard his father’s warm laugh “at least the smell will be the same”.  
  
He knocked curtly on the door and then entered, approaching both of the older men who stood adjacent to the grand fireplace. His father clearly wanted to brace his youngest son, and had they not been in Arl Howe’s company, he might’ve done so, instead, a bright smile would have to do “I’m sorry pup, I didn’t see you there. Howe, you remember my youngest?”  
  
Eoghan put on his best smile and he nodded politely in Howe’s direction. “Of course, he’s a fine man. Pleased to see you again” Howe clasped Eoghan’s shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze. Eoghan never felt comfortable in Arl Howe’s presence, something about the way he spoke was very off-putting and his hands always seemed t be sweaty. Still, he must keep up appearances and idle chit-chat was a must when dealing with his father’s oldest friends.  
  
“And you, Arl Howe. Is your family here?” Eoghan kept up his charming smile as he asked after the man’s family.  
  
“Maker, no. I’ve left them at home in Amaranthine, away from the fighting. My daughter Delilah asked after you, I remember how you, Fergus and she played together as children, perhaps I should bring her to Castle Cousland on my next visit?” Howe’s eyes shifted between Eoghan and his father and fell back on Eoghan again.  
  
There were no doubts in the youngest man’s mind, his parents must have been discussing some sort of potential match or betrothal behind his back. He so very much wanted to announce how he had no interest in arranged marriages, but he knew how it would make his parents look if he spoke to Howe in that way in front of his father, so instead, he settled for simply going along with the whole idea of seeing Delilah "I'd like that, it's been many years since I've seen her. I suspect she doesn't carry around dolls anymore" he chuckled, his laugh identical to his father's.  
  
"Good! She goes on about your prowess as a rogue, I think you have an admirer" Howe was about to go on to say more, Eoghan could tell by the way his lips moved, but his father astutely interrupted.  
  
"At any rate, pup, I summoned you for a reason" Bryce grasped his hands behind his back "While your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle"  
  
Eoghan suspected this would happen. His mother likely made the decision and had to convince his father to agree, they had been trying to force him to take greater responsibilities in recent years. It seemed this Blight, if it even was a real Blight, was a perfect opportunity to test his ability to keep peace in their teyrnir. "Is there a reason why I can't go into battle with you and Fergus?" he tilted his head in his father's direction. It's not that he wanted to join them in the war, he just wanted a better idea of how and why they had come to this decision.  
  
"I'm certain you'd more than prove yourself capable, but I am not willing to deal with your mother if you join the war effort" Bryce's hands moved from behind his back as he explained his reasoning "she'd kill me if I let you come with us. She's already twisted into knots about Fergus and I going" he spoke earnestly and Eoghan did believe that it was true, his mother would lose her mind if she lost all three of them. Before he could comment further, Bryce continued "this is no needless task, my son. I ask you to take a great responsibility. Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, don't you?"   
  
Eoghan exhaled through his nose and nodded, he wanted to say more but his father continued speaking, requesting someone called Duncan to be shown in.   
  
A man with brown hair as dark as his own tied into a ponytail, perhaps in his fifties, walked in and joined them before the fire, immediately bowing his head to the three men. He turned to Bryce to speak, mentioning what a great honour it was to be a guest in the castle. To Eoghan's surprise, it seemed to catch Arl Howe off-guard, he was very taken back with this man's presence in the hall "Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present".   
  
My father politely nodded in Duncan's direction but raised a concerned eyebrow at Howe's after his comment "Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem Arl Howe?" Eoghan knew that tone very well, his father was up to something and he wanted to keep whatever it was a secret from Howe, but did it have something to do with the Grey Warden?  
  
Howe shook his head and hands defensively "of course not, but-but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am... at a disadvantage". Howe was correct, and Eoghan knew that there was VIP in the castle, so did the staff, which meant that the information was kept from Howe purposefully. But why?  
  
“We rarely have the pleasure of seeing a Grey Warden in person, that’s true” Bryce turned his attention to his son again “Pup, I seem to remember Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are?”  
  
“Of course, father” Eoghan smiled at both his dad and their guest, wanting to impress the newcomer “they’re an old order of great warriors; they defeated the darkspawn in the Exalted age, in five-twenty four I believe. I also believe it was during this blight that the griffon became extinct”  
  
Although Duncan seemed pleasantly surprised by the youngest man’s knowledge at first, he still frowned “we did not defeat the darkspawn permanently, I fear”  
  
Bryce nodded as Duncan spoke and exhaled before speaking “without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been overrun before we’d had the chance to react. In fact, Duncan is looking for recruits before joining your brother and I and his fellow Wardens in the south. If I’m not mistaken, he’s got his eyes set on Ser Gilmore as a potential candidate”.  
  
Duncan nodded in agreement but there was something sly about his smile “if I might be so bold, your Lordship, I would suggest that your son here is also an excellent candidate-“ before Eoghan had a chance to react, it seemed his father had something to say about it first. Bryce stood defensively in front of Eoghan as if to protect him.  
  
“Honour though that might be, Duncan, this is one of my sons we’re talking about, my youngest boy” Bryce almost crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, Eoghan could tell by the clench of his father’s fists as his sides, but he remained seemingly calm.  
  
Though Eoghan had next to no interest in joining the Grey Wardens, he was incredibly flattered to have received such praise from such an important, and likely high positioned member of the ancient order “is there a reason why I shouldn’t join them?” he asked, head tilted in his father’s direct. Bryce turned so he wasn’t stood in the middle but Howe spoke before he could open his mouth to respond.  


“You did just finish saying the Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend” Howe’s smile was thin and his eyes were slightly narrowed. Eoghan thought it was an interesting comment to make, considering his father had said nothing of the sort, it was himself who had regarded them as heroes.  
  
Turning back to Duncan, Bryce's hands waved in front of him as he spoke “I’ve not so many children that I’ll gladly see them all off to Battle” Eoghan noticed how his father bristled “unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription?” he finished with raised brows.  
  
“Have no fear, your Lordship. Whilst we are in need of as many good recruits as we can find, I’ve no intention of forcing the issue” Duncan bowed his head as a way of an apology for causing upset.  
  
Bryce nodded once, clearly happy with that answer. He turned to face his son properly “Pup, can you ensure that Duncan’s requests are seen to and his needs are met whilst I’m gone?” Bryce asked, brows still slightly furrowed.  
  
Eoghan clasped his hands together, nodding once each to his father and Duncan “of course, it would be my pleasure”  
  
“Excellent” Bryce smiled proudly “I’d like you to find Fergus tonight, tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me and let him know I’ll join him there”  
  
Eoghan didn’t like playing the messenger, especially since they had runners around the castle who specifically sent messages for them, but he wouldn’t deny his father’s request in front of their guests “sure, where is he?” Eoghan took a small step or two back toward the direction he entered from.  
  
Bryce waved his fingers nonchalantly “in his chambers, no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my beautiful grandson” Bryce was completely accustomed to Eoghan’s tells, he knew his son wasn’t happy to be running such basic errands “be a good lad and do as I’ve asked, we’ll talk soon” he added.  
  
Eoghan bid all three men goodbye, as he walked away to the door he came from, he could hear Arl Howe talking of how his men were delayed due to poor weather conditions. Something about the whole conversation they had seemed stiff, the on-edge feeling he had been experiencing around the castle in recent weeks was prominent in their discussion. Why was father so at ease about the late arrival of the Arl’s forces and why was he so insistent on sending Fergus away with their own troops this evening? All these thoughts running through his mind, but there was nothing he could put his finger on.  
  
Shaking off the uneasy feeling, he exhaled a large puff of air he didn’t realise he had been holding in and he made his way to the Chantry’s chapel. When he was younger, Eoghan often contemplated his faith in the Maker and Andraste but it wasn’t until Oriana had fallen ill during the birth of his nephew that he truly found his faith. He joined the family in their daily prayers and she recovered, along with Oren, who remained strong to this day. After that, he found prayer quite relaxing, so he made sure to at least make it through one chant a day if he could. He entered quietly, keeping the door closed behind him, and he stepped lightly toward the front pews. He kneeled beside two soldiers and joined his hands together at his forehead, locking his fingers together and closing his eyes as the Mother recited aloud.

“Maker prepare a place for us. Redeem our world from sin. Forgive our transgressions.” She finished and Eoghan stood with the soldiers after begging the Maker to forgive humankind, it seemed he was too late for a longer service today. He turned to Mother Mallol with a sad smile, it seemed she already knew why he was there. “Have you come to pray for your brother and father? I’d be happy to ask for the Maker’s blessings with you if you’d like?”  
  
“Perhaps later, Mother. I’d been tasked with bringing a message to Fergus” he knew he definitely had time to stay for blessings, but in truth, he was famished now and wanted to eat. She warned him that their might not be another time when he could ask for the blessings and he swallowed the lump in his throat. She always did hit the nail on the head. “alright” he nodded “I’d like that” he got back into his praying position and she recited a different verse aloud.  
  
She held her hand out flat above Eoghan’s head “Creator of the Sky, the land, and the Sea, hear your people in our time of need. Let no man have cause to fear the shadows. Let their souls be lifted upon your return. So let it be” her had rested, once she was finished, at her hip.  


“Maker watch over us” he murmured before he opened his eyes again. He forced himself not to think about what would happen if Fergus or his father, or both, didn’t return.  
  
As Eoghan resumed his standing position, she adjusted her uniform “There are many more who must receive the Maker’s blessing before they depart for Ostagar. If you would excuse me?” she bowed her and turned away from him. Eoghan could tell she was busy, the chapel was never this full at his time of day.  
  
Whilst he was hungry, he couldn’t help but feel something tugging at the back of his head. He decided to stay for a while longer, pray more for the safety of his family and their soldiers. Eoghan wouldn’t describe himself as extremely religious, but he certainly knew his faith was strong and right now he felt he needed it most.  
After what felt like an hour, his stomach growled loudly and he began feeling sick with hunger, so he departed the chapel and made his way to the kitchen. He nodded politely to the soldiers who bid him a good evening as he passed by them. On the way, he bumped into none other than his new drinking partner, Ser Gilmore. “There you are!” he jogged toward him and they walked to the kitchen together at a slow pace.  
  
“Well well, hello to you too Ser Gilmore” Eoghan gestured in the direction of the kitchen and didn’t stop walking  
  
“Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn’t want to interrupt” he rubbed at the back of his neck with his gloved hand.  
  
“Come on Roderick” Eoghan chuckled to himself “you know you’ve always been in my father’s good books, he wouldn’t have minded one iota if you came to find me” he nudged the younger man in the forearm.  
  
“Well, pardon my manners my Lord, but I also considered how late you slept in” the red-head smirked, nudging Eoghan back “how long have you been awake? I’ve been looking all over the castle for you”  
  
“Not nearly long enough” Eoghan twisted his shoulders from side to side; stretching his shoulder blades “is everything alright? How’s your head, you lightweight”  
  
“Don’t you worry about my head, my lord, I’m perfectly capable of dealing with it. It’s Barney, I fear your hound has the kitchens in an uproar once again” Roderick sighed but there was humour in his tone “Nan is threatening to leave. Again”  
  
“Ha! She was my nanny before she became the cook, there’s no way she’d leave. Besides, she’s almost as old the castle, isn’t she?” Eoghan pursed his lips as he smiled widely, imagining how the elderly woman must be working herself up something rotten.  
  
Ser Gilmore laughed and shook his head, wagging his finger “it would seem your mother disagrees. She insists you collect the dog immediately. You know mabari hounds better than any of us, they listen only to their master; anyone else risks having an arm bitten off”.  
  
The closer they got to the kitchens, the louder Nan’s angry screams got, they echoed around the walls. Maybe this time she really would quit. “He knows better than to hurt anyone, he’s excellent with Oren and the squires”  
  
“Well I’m not willing to test that” he chuckled, shaking his hands defensively “you’re quite lucky to have your own war hound” he clicked his tongue “Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say” he wagged his finger again “of course, that means he’s easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself, can you imagine?”  
  
“Maker forbid” Eoghan scoffed and nodded politely to his parent’s chambermaid as she pasted by them.  
  
“At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the dog is safely under your command” Roderick smiled and Eoghan returned his own smile.  
  
“well she’s lucky we’re right around the corner then, isn’t she?” he grinned and Ser Gilmore couldn’t help but laugh. Eoghan entered first and the sight before him was comical at the very least. It took two elves to hold the closed, it rattled in its frame, and the dog was clearly doing a number to it on the other side, likely wanting to escape.  
  
He glanced at Ser Gilmore clearing his throat to make himself known to Nan, who was berating both elves at the top of her voice. She turned and her mouth widened “You! Get that bloody mutt of yours out of my larder! I’ll skin the lot of you if I can’t get into that larder, I swear it!  
  
Roderick gulped nervously “uh- calm down, good woman. We’ve come to help…”  
  
“That mongrel keeps getting into my larder, if I had my way the beast would be put down and that’d be the end of it!” she reeled angrily.  
  
“Now now, Nan” Eoghan tutted “he’s not a mongrel, he’s a pureblood mabari-“  
  
“Huh! A blight wolf is what he is! A blight wolf! How am I supposed to work like this?!” she exclaimed. Eoghan simply shook his head, folded his arms across his chest. It was all steam. All bark and no bite. The servants tried to calm her but she threatened to quit, again, promising to cook in a nice estate somewhere in the Bannorn. Eoghan kept his eyes on the door as Ser Gilmore assured the elderly woman that they would retrieve the dog. She threw her hands in the air and stomped away, mumbling to herself about how many soldiers she had to feed before they left for Ostagar.  
  
Eoghan had noticed the rattling had stopped halfway through her speech. When he opened the larder door, he saw the dog sniffing intently at the rug and then turned his nose up toward the air, barking at the bags of what Eoghan assumed was oats or herbs in the corner of the room. Ser Gilmore noted that the room was a complete mess and Eoghan concurred but he grinned happily when his dog barked excitedly in his direction.  
  
“Barney!” Eoghan dropped to one knee, scratched the dog behind both ears, under his chin and pat his neck “what a smart boy you are! Yes, you are! Who’s my smart adorable baby?” he cooed and smooched the top of his furry head.  
  
“You shouldn’t encourage the hound, my lord” Roderick rolled his eyes “it’s no wonder he keeps giving Nan fits”. Eoghan stood up and Barney jumped up at chest excitedly then spun around on the rug a few times, barking loudly. “How funny, it’s almost like he’s trying to tell you something- wait… do you hear that?” Eoghan did, and Barney was indeed trying to signal them because mere seconds later, a giant rat poked its head out from in between two boxes at the back of the wall. Before Ser Gilmore could draw his sword, Barney had already made quick work of it. “A giant rat?! It’s like the start of every bad adventure tail my grandfather used to tell me” he shuddered in disgust, grimacing as he took a long look around the larder “Barney must’ve chased it in, looks like he wasn’t raiding the larder after all” Barney barked in agreement.  
  
“It was unnaturally big, not something I’ve seen this close to the castle before” Eoghan scratched as his bearded chin “Mind you, I’ve seen larger, they’re known to come up from the Korcari Wilds during springtime to mate” Eoghan waved the thought off and pat Barney on the head in appreciation of his timely kill.  
  
“Seeing as you’ve got him well in hand, I’ll be on my way. I’m to prepare for the arrival of more of Arl Howe’s men this evening” Ser Gilmore bowed and smiled at both Eoghan and his dog as he left the larder.  
  
Eoghan followed and of course, Nan wouldn’t let them leave without getting another word in “Look at him!” she had her arms folded over her chest “as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!”  
  
Eoghan rolled his eyes again, something he found himself often doing around Nan these in recent years “if you must know, he was defending your larder from a rat, a big one. I’d have someone dispose of its body before it becomes a hazard”. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so brazen himself, the elvhen servants spoke amongst themselves about how the larger grey rats could rip people to shreds over a scrap of food. Nan wasn’t pleased at all and accused him of scaring them. She continued on to accuse Barney of being the sole reason the rat was in the larder, to begin with. She was right, of course. Chasing the wildlife was a past time Barney enjoyed on the walks Eoghan took him on. Barney whined and rubbed his snout against her calf apologetically “oh don’t you give me those sad eyes! I’m immune to your so-called charms, dog… oh- fine!” she gave in and picked a plate of food up from the island in the centre of the room “take these pork bits and don’t say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody mutt” she mumbled to herself then tugged on her apron “anyway, thank you, my Lord. I can get back to working on the supper and rations. There’s a serving of leftovers for you over there” she gestured behind herself and hurried the elves on to continue working.  
  
Eoghan didn’t take the food for granted, even if it was only boiled potatoes and steamed cabbage, both vegetables he enjoyed. As he ate Nan retold him an old bedtime story she used to read to him and Fergus when they were younger; The Dog That Bit, he remembered it was a favourite of his. After he had eaten, he left the plate to be cleaned up by the servants and he tapped his thigh twice, signalling Barney to follow him.

Finding Fergus would be easy enough.


End file.
